


An early gift for the Tiger

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cheesy, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Oneshot, Roleplay, mormor, roleplayer.me, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cheesy, fluffy, damn adorable mormor. I've rated it mature just for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	An early gift for the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> A role-play between two people.  
> 1] James Moriarty  
> and my main sebastian

[[ooc:I'm in a holiday spirit so deal with cheesy/fluffy mormor]]  
  
 _"It's not sentiment Bastian, it's merely payment for a hit well done."_  
  
The words left Moriarty's mouth, but the chances were the sniper wouldn't believe them. All the same Moriarty was sure he wouldn't question the gift, considering how rare it was that James let anything living move in to the house. They had a dog once, right until it chewed through some very expensive shoes. After that he had swore no more animals would ever enter the flat, well until today that was.  
  
Scratching could be heard coming from the rather large box another gift wrapped under their non existent tree. Moriarty had seen no point in going all out on decor, he wouldn't be in this flat much longer. The time to move so the angels couldn't find him fast approaching.  
  
His onyx optics followed Sebastian's movements to the box, clear curiosity was plain to see on the Sniper's face, but Moriarty's stayed calm. Not a hint to be given about what was lurking in the box, at least not until he popped the lid off, and there it was. Plain as day Moriarty had managed to get a tiger cub, just taken from it's mother and would probably bond with the person who gave it attention.

 

**[S]** "Sentiment." His tone a tease as he eyed the gift. True, James had give him things in the past but it was limited to guns and things of the nature. The small scratching noises making the Sniper even more curious as he sat in the floor like a  child in front of it. The bow slowly undone as the lid was removed and Sebastian was utterly speechless. A small thing, this cub as he lifted it from the box and it licked his hand." Oh." Total loss for words. He'd always wanted a pet. Something to keep him company when James was away and he didn't have any hits and as he and the cub stared at one another. The smile that was across his lip matched none that James had ever seen before.

 **[J]** The look on Sebastian's face told James everything he needed to know. If the sniper had been a weaker man he was sure Sebastian would be in tears. A smile quirked at the curl in his lips." Just keep in mind tiger one shredded Westwood or tattered shoe, and it comes out of your hide." His voice tried to come off harsh, but for once the consulting criminal had lost all venom to his tone." There's a collar under the tree has well Bastian."

**[S]** He lowered his forehead, touching bases with the furry little thing before moving around to get the collar. Slowly, Sebastian puts it around his neck and smiles, all teeth as usual. "Thank you, James." He was hiding it well, emotion. Not letting it show Glancing back at him but keeping his eyes lowered. "Help me name him and no I won't let him chew on anything." The tiger cub was already purring as it licked it's paw and curled into Sebastian's lap. A hand rubbing it behind the ears. 

**[J]** Being James had a thing for the stars, he spoke calmly." Aurora, Orion, Andromeda, Hydra." He paused giving Sebastian a moment to decide if any of these names were liked. His expression remained softer than normal, the usual tenseness not in his body

**[S]** Sebastian smiled. "Orion." The cub did nothing more then lick his hand, letting him know that he liked the name as well. Moving from Sebastian's lap, he sat at James feet and looked up at him with those big eyes. He was now a member of their small family.

**[J]** James onyx hues looked down to the creature.. Orion at his feet, his gaze moving quickly back to Sebastian. Hand raised he wiggled his finger, telling his sniper to come closer.

**[S]** He rose from the floor, happy to move toward the wiggling finger. Standing almost toe to toe with James, the tiger cub now at both their feet. His steel blues held a softness that James would have never saw before.

**[J]** Head tilted upwards, lips pressed softly against Sebastian's. A chaste kiss, index and thumb cupped Sebastian's chin." Speak of this to any one and I'll skin you darling." Tone holding that delightful purr only James could manage. Fingers released he walked away with a smile

**[S]** Sebastian leaned down into the kiss, just enough before he pulled away. He was use to this from James, nodding into the fingers that cupped his chin as the cub looked up at both of them before James walked away. He wouldn't dare dream of telling a soul This part of James that only he got to see is something that the killer would always treasure above anything else.   



End file.
